This invention comprises a system for treating a patient having a tumor to aid in eliminating or inactivating the tumor. The system also has use in healing of viral lesions. Immunologically active cells which are antagonistic to tumors have been described in the art, as for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,355 where natural killer cells are provided with the aid of Interleukin 2 (IL2). Immunologically active cells which are antagonistic to tumors include natural killer, cytotoxic T cells macrophages et al. Some have the ability to learn on proper stimulation to kill tumor cells, others including natural killer cells have a built in ability to kill tumor cells and without prior interaction with tumor cells. Certain of such cells are described in Hospital Practice, April, 1982 "Natural Killer Cells", R. Herberman, pages 93-103 and Science, Sept. 28, 1984, Volume 225, pages 1487-1489, Mule et al, "Adoptive Immunotherapy of Established Pulmonary Metastases With LAK Cells and Recombinant Interleukin 2". Until the discovery and availability of Interleukin 2 and the establishment of new culture and cell separation techniques it was difficult to obtain from a tumor patient or a suitable i.e., immunologically compatible donor, large quantities of immunologically active cells from the tumor patient (or from a single individual) which are particularly active in killing or inactivating tumors. Only recently have clinical investigators begun investigating sufficient and correct means and methods for positioning said cells in the body and maximizing their effectiveness against tumors.